This invention relates in general to burners and in particular to a new and useful ultrasonic atomizing burner which includes a combustion chamber having an ignition zone and a burnout zone.
The invention relates to an ultrasonic atomizing burner for smaller heating apparatus, particularly of mobile spaces, such as in motor vehicles, traveling living quarters, or home trailers, having a heating power of preferably less than 10 kw.
Quite a variety of requirements is imposed on such vehicle heating apparatus, depending on whether they are employed for an only short-time preheating of the coolant of the vehicle engine or of the interior of the vehicle, or for permanent heating to keep the coolant or the interior at a certain temperature; these apparatus are in most cases operated at full power in an on-off switching mode controlled by a thermostat.
From German Pat. No. 23 33 880 and German OS 24 50 801 there are known designs of ultrasonic atomizing burners which are derived from conventional pressure spray guns; they provide an axial supply of combustion air to a swirl producing vane ring, thus have large continuous cross-sectional areas for the air causing a low entrance speed at the combustion chamber. This, however, has basic drawbacks as will be explained hereinafter.